The invention starts with a wiper blade.
A windshield with a non-articulated wiper blade, which has an articulated connection for a wiper rod of a wiper arm with a hook-shaped end, is known from WO 03/033316 A1. The articulated connection is comprised of a connecting device, which is fastened to a supporting element of the wiper blade by means of claws. The connecting device has an articulated axis, which is held in its two sidewalls, and on which the adapter is pivoted by means of a hub that is open towards the wiper blade.
The hook-shaped end of the wiper rod is pushed from the front side over the adapter and then is adjacent with the inner side of the bent part to a convex bearing surface on the circumference of the open hub and with the inner surface of its upper leg to a supporting surface of the adapter. A lateral guide between the hook-shaped end and the adapter is achieved via side cheeks of the adapter, which project over the bearing surface and the supporting surface. The hook-shaped end locks with the adapter by means of locking noses, which are arranged in the front area on extensions of the side cheeks of the adapter and deflect elastically to the outside during assembly. In an assembled state the locking noses reassume their initial position and prevent the hook-shaped end from detaching from the adapter during operation.
In order to prevent the locking noses from being subjected to excess pressure from short-term peak stress to the wiper blade, a cap is provided that forms the front area of the connecting device and is connected with it in a detachable manner. The cap uses inner bearing surfaces to prevent the locking noses from deflecting to the outside and thereby being able to be subject to excess pressure. The sidewalls of the connecting device laterally cover the adapter and the hook-shaped end of the wiper rod and are correspondingly notched in the area of the cap. One sidewall has a bearing element on the fore part that faces the cap and the bearing axis of this bearing element runs essentially perpendicular to a vehicle window, and it cooperates with a bearing element on the cap. One of the bearing elements has the form of an open hub and can be clipped together with the other, cylindrical bearing element. As a result, the cap can be swiveled around the bearing axis. In order to the fix the cap on the connecting device, it has locking elements on the side opposite from the bearing elements, and these locking elements cooperate with locking elements on the connecting device and secure the closed position of the cap.